Loving Something You Can't Have
by geekrawker17
Summary: i suck at summerys but here it is: the gang is seperated by cliques and high school social status and theyre all sick of it! (pg 13 for language and drugs...)


Author's Note  
Hello guys and welcome to my 1st all grown up fanfic! My name is Xani (Pronounced Zah-Nee, and yes it is my real name though a tad bit unusual) and I love to write, well obviously or I wouldn't have written this. I tend to over dramatize things and to ramble off onto different subjects... like right now there is a line of large beetles all singing the Mary Tyler Moore theme song that are marching up a wall that won't stop changing colors... hmm. Maybe I had some bad acid but that's not the point... I guess the point I want to make is this: The following story is based on a true story but the names have been changed to protect the stupid, yet innocent real characters. I had Mr. Rottello for 2 years but I changed his name... Oh yes, this is Tommy and Co.'s freshman year. Its Chuckie's sophomore but if anyone's confused as to why they are in the same class, its health. You can take it any year.  
  
Chapter 1: Mr. Rottello  
  
The loud school bell echoed through the near empty halls as Tommy Pickles raced to first period. He finally reached the closed door of his classroom where he paused to run his hand through his spiky, gelled hair. He made sure his designer jeans were sagging the proper length below his equally expensive brand-name sweater. He turned the knob and prepared his usual line.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Rottello, it's just..." Tommy began but a young, extremely tan man wearing clothes as stylish as Tommy's interrupted.

"Oh its fine Pickles, just sit down. You really need to start coming on time kid or I'm going to get fired for not reporting you, he joked as his pupil took a seat in the back. A boy in the front with messy red hair elbowed a boy with shaggy brown hair sitting next to him and whispered, "If anyone else in here showed up as often as Tommy they would have enough detentions to last them into next year but..."

"Chuckie!" Mr. Rottello shouted. "You can talk to your little friend about the latest calculator models after class!" The whole class snickered but Tommy's laughter roared above the rest. Chuckie's face matched the color of the bright red notebook on his desk as he sank deep into his seat. An Asian girl wearing mismatched thrift store clothes shot Mr. Rottello a look that would have intimidated even the toughest of grown men. It obviously made Mr. Rottello a bit uneasy because he quieted the class as soon as he caught her eye and began to take attendance.

It was no secret that Mr. Rottello was not the most professional of all teachers. He enforced no school rules and no real work was ever actually done during class time. He would always assign pages from the book to be read by the next class and then join in the jocks' conversation about some sports event or another. The term, "assigned seats," was a dirty curse in his class so the students thought nothing of them. The preps and cheerleaders would join the jocks, the Goths, punks, and druggies would all sit together and the geeks and dorks would have their corner.

A girl with perfect long brown hair and an extremely short skirt joined Tommy in the back row.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Tommy said as coolly as possible as she approached.

"Scoot over," she ordered and he obeyed, sliding over in his chair.

"You know Lil," he said as she squeezed into the chair with him. He put his arm around her to keep her from falling out.

"You have a way of saying things that makes it impossible to refuse." "I know," she giggled before leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh my god! They make me want to gag!" said the Asian girl loudly from the side of the room.

"Hey, at least you don't have to see them go at it out of school, Kimi," said a boy clad in a pink shirt with a sparkly mushroom. He happened to have a strong resemblance to Lil. "He's ALWAYS over and the never stop making out! It's so fucking disgusting!"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I guess your right Phil." Kimi noticed Chuckie in a corner with a few other kids diligently reading the assigned chapters.

"Hey Chuckester!" she yelled and he looked up from the book. "Wanna come hang out with us?" she asked. He stood up but then shot a look back to his shaggy haired friend. Noticing this Kimi added, "Brady can come too!" The two came over and joined Kimi, Phil, and their friends.

"Hey Chuckie my man, what is up?" Phil asked.

"Boredom," Chuckie responded.

"I know what you mean," said Phil. "What about you Brady?" Brady's face turned bright red and he shook his head. Kimi elbowed Phil and whispered, "He's really shy."

"Oh," said Phil. "Oh my god!" screamed Kimi suddenly.

"What?" asked Chuckie slightly concerned.

"They're at it again!" shouted Kimi, motioning toward Tommy and Lil, who was now comfortably seated in his lap.

"Jeez," said Phil, slightly irritated. "Why does it bother you so much? He always has his tongue down her fucking throat. I never notice anymore."

"I don't know," said Kimi blushing. "I guess it was just never Lil who I pictured Tommy with and it's just that..." she began but the ringing school bell cut her off. They all stood up and began to exit the classroom.  
  
A/N so what did ya think?! What are u waiting for?! Go review already!!


End file.
